The Exploding Plains of Flendor
by PhoenixWarriorFox88
Summary: Marco mentioned how he almost caught Heckapoo on the Exploding Plains of Flendor. That's not quite what happened. Oneshot.


**Just saw the new episode. Immediately needed to write this. It just - it was just so freaking good! I hope Marco keeps the new outfit, it looks badass. And I LOVE Heckapoo! Heckapoo X Marco has now become my new SvtFoE OTP. Sorry Tomco and Starco, I still love you!**

 **Anyway, I have decided to call this ship Heckarco, because let's face it, Marcpoo just doesn't work. Oh! Wait! Even better! Flame Game, in honour of Heckapoo's challenge for Marco. Yaaaaas.**

 **Disclaimer: Haven't you heard? I was signed the rights to SvtFoE this morning! Wait a minute, where did I put the contract? In my bag? Nope. My pocket? No- Oh! Wait! Maybe, I think I've got- No, wait, just my keys. Dang it, I lost the rights to the show!**

 **This is what I think happened on the Exploding Plains of Flendor.**

* * *

"I've found you, Heckapoo. The real you."

Heckapoo turned to look at the hooded man standing behind her. She smirked down at him, the hill she stood on granting her the height she had lost to him over the six years he had been chasing her.

"And how do you know I'm the real me?" She asked coyly, making no move as he advanced further up the hill, closer to her.

He smirked right back, drawing back his hood and allowing it to fall, revealing his handsome features to the Forger. Heckapoo appraised him; taking a moment to let her amber eyes rake over his face, noting his tousled brunette hair, his strong jaw, the small beauty mark adorning the right side of his face, just above one of his defined cheekbones, and, finally, his striking, dark amber eyes flecked with gold and radiating a steady confidence, the kind of conviction gained from years of experience and complete trust in one's own abilities. Not arrogance. Never arrogance from this one, remarkable human.

He was so different from the boy she had first met six years ago: such a tiny, insubstantial amount of time for such a significant amount of change in the man before her. She had been convinced at first that the scrawny, awkward little boy would abandon his quest, but she had underestimated him and the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the months turned into years. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in her mind now that he would see this journey through until the end.

Which was soon, she could tell. But it wasn't today.

"If you were a clone you would be attacking me or running, trying to continue our little game of hide and seek for as long as possible."

She hummed thoughtfully, almost mockingly. "If that was true, then why would I give you this opportunity to blow out my flame?" She was playing with him. And he had no problem playing along.

He took another step towards her. "Because I know your game, Heckapoo. Today isn't the day. We both know I won't be able to blow out your flame until I extinguish all your clones."

"And how do you know I won't just make more clones?" She tilted her head to the side, faux playful but watching him, seeing _through_ him to his very soul with guarded eyes he knew hid the wisdom of a million millennials, awaiting his answer. She was testing him.

He stared down into her deep, fiery eyes, less than a foot between them. "If you truly wanted to keep me from blowing out your flame then there's not a single power in the multiverse that could give me a chance against you. But you play fair. You _do_ give me a chance, like you're doing right now."

Her fangs flashed in the light of her flame and her half-lidded eyes looked like faintly glowing embers as she granted him a rare, soft smile. She sounded almost proud when she breathed, "You've got me there, Marco."

She leaned into him, her red hair billowing around them with the soft breeze of the Plains in a curtain of velvet, hiding them from the rest of the world. "You're one of the strangest beings I know. You're too wise and determined for a fleshwad. But you're too compassionate and honest for an immortal." Heckapoo murmured.

She teasingly glided her finger up his torso, delicately tracing the beginnings of a six pack on his abdomen, gently skating a claw over his solid chest. She cupped his chin, touch feather soft, and brought his face closer to hers.

"You really are a rarity, Marco." Her breath ghosted over his lips before she closed the final inch between them, tenderly pressing their lips together. The searing heat of her lips met the crisp chilliness of his, the two warring to create an invigorating warmth between them. Heckapoo's hand slid from Marco's chin to cradle the back of his head, tangling in the rugged locks above the bald spot she had scorched into his hair. Her other hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb resting on his beauty mark. His well-muscled arms encircled her in an embrace, pulling them even closer together.

After a minute that felt like lifetimes they pulled apart, foreheads pressed together and shallow breaths mingling in the small space between them. She pulled away first, smiling fondly at him.

"This was fun, Marco, but I've gotta go. Lots of work to do." The dimensional scissors she took from him six years ago appeared next to her in a glowing orb of gold and she grabbed them from the air, twirling them on one finger as she smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her teasing, glaring back playfully and ignoring the dimensional scissors she held in favour of staring into her warm amber eyes. She held the eye contact a moment longer before breaking it, turning away to slice a hole through dimensions.

She turned back, fast as lightning and slapped the bald spot on the back of his head, scorching it once more. Her laugh echoed across the Plains, the satisfied sound carried away by the whispering breeze. He rolled his eyes at her, unintentionally rubbing at the back of his head.

She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, sighing contentedly and moving into the portal. "Ah, a classic. Buh-bye, Marco! Good luck, 'cause you're gonna need it."

"See ya, H-Poo." He smirked, already anticipating her response to the hated nickname. She didn't disappoint.

"Don't call me that!" Her voice echoed through the tear in dimensions before the portal closed, a quiet chuckle escaping his still-warm lips. He pulled his hood up, covering his face once more before turning away from the last place he had seen Heckapoo and striding down the hill, ready to continue their game.

* * *

 **I hope it was okay, I've never written anything as romantic-y as this in my life. Please tell me what you thought, I'd love some feedback on this. This was as much an experiment as a need to write Flame Game trash.**


End file.
